


Time Capsule

by hazelandglasz



Category: Glee
Genre: Episode: s06e13 Dreams Come True, Fluffy Ending, M/M, Reaction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-26
Updated: 2015-07-26
Packaged: 2018-04-11 07:56:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 768
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4427510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazelandglasz/pseuds/hazelandglasz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A reaction fic to the last episode, and particularly to that scene next to Kurt's locker ...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time Capsule

While Blaine is at home, packing the last things he needs to bring to their apartment in New York and spending some quality time with his mom, Kurt is busy.

Oh, he spends as much time as he can with Burt, because God knows he needs, wants his father’s pearls of wisdom to have in his back pocket when times get rough (because they  _will_  get rough, he knows it–but now, he isn’t afraid of it).

But he also spends some quality time preparing his real goodbye to McKinley. Kurt thought that he had said goodbye to the school that has been the place of his nightmares and the launching pad to his dreams, but this–

This is the real deal.

He knows that it will take a very special occasion to take him back to those halls, these rooms, this building, and as much as he wants to be free from it all, Kurt knows that he’ll carry a part of it with him for the rest of his life.

So he wants to leave a small part of him in it in exchange.

Finding the moments he wants to remember, or be remembered by, he’s not quite sure, is a task he undertakes like a part of his therapy–it’s him facing back some of those memories without any hard edge.

He’s at peace, even as he selects Finn’s picture from “Rocky Horror,” along with that damn wig that made him sweat so much, because this? This is really how he wants to remember his brother.

A big, goofy guy who had a lot of potential to be a positive impact on the world–and he was, Finn really was that.

The programs from the different competitions are mandatory–after all, they’re more safe in his locker than anywhere else. God knows how many times he and Blaine will have to move in the future.

When they get enough money to get a bigger place, because they will be so successful.

Or maybe they won’t get a bigger place, just improve what they have because they will be so comfy in their nest.

Who the fuck knows, but back to topic: the locker is the safest place for the programs to stay.

He hesitates on the Gaga heels–he spend so much time on them at the time! But then again, they wouldn’t fit anymore, his feet grew at least a size and a half since then.

Maybe they would fit Blaine … No, his feet are big and large too (and Kurt thanks the Goblin in the Moon’s shadow every day for that).

But no, the shoes deserve to stay in the locker too–he’ll just have to make them both new pairs of McQueen inspired heels …

The prom queen crown is harder to leave behind. Not because the crown itself is a good memory, no, but because of everything it represents.

Kurt’s strength, that he embraced that night.

Blaine’s courage, in his steady presence through it all in spite of his fears and his past.

Their love, exposed for everyone to see, and not just their loved ones, for the first time.

And that’s what, ultimately, motivates Kurt to deposit it in his locker box.

Because now, there are matching bands around their fingers to show the whole world that they love each other, that they make each other stronger and braver by wearing it.

The picture from Prom is a no-brainer (it’s not like he doesn’t have another copy of it back at home), and Blaine’s careful, crafty ring joins the rest of the box’s content to keep it safe.

But Kurt promises himself that whenever they have a child, whenever she or he or they is willing to commit to someone else, he’ll return to McKinley to pick it up and hand it over.

Then again, who knows, maybe Blaine will pass on his craftiness to their kid.

Kurt really hopes so, because he may be good with a needle, but he doesn’t have Blaine’s deft fingers.

There, the box is ready.

All he needs is to find some time to put it all in his locker–and make sure that Will (God, this feels so weird) never allocates that locker to another student, fuck–before showing it to Blaine.

If there is one person that will understand Kurt’s motivations in doing this, that’s Blaine.

Mr. Scrapbooking-any-given-occasion-to-keep-the-mementos-safe.

It’s like he said, Kurt is not as crafty as Blaine, but he has his own talents.

Like knowing how to turn a high-school locker into a remarkable time capsule for the years to come.


End file.
